It's my reunion!
by Kuddls
Summary: It's the Degrassi 10 11 reunion. I know there are a lot of reunion fics on this site, but just give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.

Females:

Emma Nelson: She is the president of SITE, which went national after college. She has an 11-year-old daughter named Jade. The only people who know who the father is are Manny, Spike, and Snake. Jade knows what her father's name is, but that's it. She lives in New York City.

Liberty Van-Zandt: She got into Harvard after graduation, and had been studying to be a lawyer up until about two years ago, and is working in a law firm. She says she has no time for men, but all her friends (she does have a few) thinks she's being too uptight. She lives in Greenwich Village in New York (you know, where the characters in _Friends_ live).

Manny York: Manny is a famous actress, living in LA. She married JT and they adopted two kids after Manny found out that she couldn't have kids. Their kids are Alanna, she's five, and James, he's three.

Paige Michaelchuck: When she was in her senior year, she found out she was pregnant with Matt's daughter. He wanted nothing to do with the baby. Her parents and friends disowned her, and she is now living in Paris, as a famous fashion designer. Her daughter's name is Sophie, and she's eleven.

Hazel Brooks: She lives in LA, and is married to Jimmy. Hazel is a kindergarten teacher. They have three kids, Anthony, he's almost five, Stephanie, she just turned three, and Mark, he's eight months old.

Terri Latour: She lives in Paris as a fashion model. She married a French photographer named Jacques Latour. She has a son named Christophe (pronounced Kree-stof), who's six. She became good friends with Paige when she moved and found her, and still is.

Ashley Smythe: She is married to a viscount in England (they're aristocrats). She has a one-year-old daughter named Grace. She sometimes works on her music, but doesn't really see it as a top priority.

Ellie Nash: She lives in Miami with Craig. They are engaged. Ellie runs a run away/suicide center for kids. Ellie is pregnant, but the kid does not belong to Craig.

Males:

Sean Cameron: He never returned to Degrassi, but is going to the reunion anyway. He has a girlfriend named Nicole. He owns a string of auto shops.

Toby Isaccs: He lives in Toronto, and designs computers. He is dating Heather Sinclair. He is quite successful.

JT York: He married Manny Santos. He is a famous comedian, and lives in LA.

Craig Manning: He lives in Miami with his fiancé Ellie Nash. He is a free lance photographer.

Jimmy Brooks: He married Hazel Aden, and they have three kids. He became able to walk in his senior year (much to everyone's surprise), and is now a professional basketball player for the NBA.

Spinner Mason: The person who owns The Dot died five years ago, and left it to Spinner in their will. He has a girlfriend named Arabelle, but he is not serious and thinking of breaking it off with her soon.

Jay Hogart: He is JT's agent and lives in LA. He has a girlfriend named Ella, and is pretty serious with her.

Marco DelRossi: Marco is still in college studying to become a pediatrician. college in Miami. He is currently dating no one, but questioning his sexuality.


	2. Letters

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Emma Nelson parked her new Mercedes in front of her condo. She walked up to the elevator, she lived on the top floor, and it was too far to walk. She opened the door, and saw Jade and her friend watching a movie on HBO.

"How was your day sweetie?" Emma asked.

"Fine mom," replied Jade. "You have some mail."

Emma picked up the mail laying on the coffee table. "Bill, bill, letter from Manny, omigosh!" Emma screeched as she came across the Degrassi letter.

_Emma Nelson,_

_You are invited to your 10-year high school reunion of Degrassi Community School. It is July 6th through 8th. Children and spouses are encouraged. We look forward to seeing you there._

_Hatzilakos_

_Principal_

A smile crept over Emma's face.

"What is it mom?" asked Jade.

"My high school reunion," said Emma.

"Am I coming?" asked Jade.

"Of course," said Emma. Suddenly, the smile fell from Emma's face. He might be there. How would she tell him? She couldn't, she wouldn't. She just wouldn't go. But she wanted to!

"What's wrong mom?" asked Jade noticing her mom's face.

"Nothing," replied Emma, shaking her head. "So what movie are you watching?" asked Emma putting the smile back on her face and sitting on the couch.

Scene change 

Manny York stood over her toilet, puking. She had no idea why, though. She stood up, and rinsed her mouth out. She changed into jeans and a red tank top. She put her hair into a ponytail, and walked into the kitchen to see her husband making pancakes.

"Morning," she said, taking in the smell of pancakes.

"Morning," he replied. "The kids aren't up yet, what's on the agenda for the day?"

"I'm shooting scenes 6-10 for _Never Gonna Give You Up_," she replied. "You?"

"I'm just staying home today and working on my next act," he replied. "So the kids can stay here today. I heard you puking, are you getting sick?"

"I hope not," replied Manny. "Now would not be a good time."

"It's ok baby," JT said, "I'll take care of you."

"You're so sweet," she replied. She walked up and kissed him until they heard a chorused "Eww!"

Manny and JT pulled apart to see their two adopted children looking at them. They both laughed until Jay's cell went off.

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Yo," came Jay's voice.

"Hey dude," JT said, "what's up?"

"You going to the reunion?" Jay asked.

"What reunion?" JT asked. He saw Manny mouth _reunion, _but he just shrugged.

"There's a Degrassi reunion," replied Jay, "you're free on the days they're having it. You wanna go?"

"Definitely," replied JT, "I'll hafta talk to Manny though." JT hung up with his agent, and friend, and proceeded to talk about the reunion with Manny.

Scene change 

Liberty Van-Zandt pulled up to her apartment building, after another tiring day of work. She went to the row of mailboxes and inserted her key into the number 213. She pulled out the stack of mail from her mailbox.

"Junk, bill, junk," she muttered to herself, sifting through her mail as she climbed to the second story of her apartment building, "Degrassi?" She unlocked her apartment door, and stepped in, throwing all the mail on the counter, except for the letter from Degrassi. Her fingers went to the seal of the letter, and she slit it with her fingers.

_Liberty Van-Zandt,_

_You are invited to your 10-year high school reunion of Degrassi Community School. It is July 6th through 8th. Children and spouses are encouraged. We look forward to seeing you there._

_Hatzilakos_

_Principal _

Liberty was so excited, except for two things, she didn't have any children or a spouse, and the boy who broke her heart would be there. Putting these feelings behind her, she reached for the phone to call the airport for ticket reservations.

Scene change 

"Bonjour madamoiselle," Paige heard her maid say as she walked through the door.

"Bonjour Emilie," Paige replied. "Ou est Sophie?" _Where is Sophie?_

"Elle est dans le cuisine (_she is in the kitchen_)," replied Emilie.

"Merci," Paige thanked her maid, and went into the kitchen. "Salut Sophie (hi Sophie)," she said.

"Bonjour maman," Sophie replied, pulling her mom into an embrace.

"Now Sophie," Paige said, "remember, I told you to speak English when you talk to me. I did not just teach it to you, so you'd never use it."

"Yes maman," replied Sophie, with a French accent. "You have mail. There is one from this place called Degrassi."

"Really? Where?" Paige asked. Sophie handed her a letter and Paige opened it. Excitement flooded through her as she read, but it was quickly lost as she realized no one would want her there.

"Oh well, I'm going anyway," Paige thought aloud.

"Quoi madamoiselle?" asked her chef.

"Pas du tout (it is nothing)," Paige replied. "Sophie, go pack, we're going to Toronto in a week. Sophie obeyed her mother and left to pack, while Paige took out her cell to call her best friend, Terri.

Scene change 

Hazel Brooks was at the kitchen counter, making sandwiches for two of her three children, when she saw the mail truck pass by. Hazel placed the bologna sandwiches and apple juice in front of Anthony and Stephanie, and went to check the mail.

She walked out of her house and opened the mailbox to find two lone letters. Both of them were from Degrassi, one for her, and one for Jimmy. She ripped the seal of the envelope and took out her letter. She squealed with joy as she read the letter.

She walked over to her phone to call Jimmy; he was in Miami for a game. "Jimmy Brooks," answered a deep voice.

"Hi hun," said Hazel.

"Hey baby," he replied, "what's up?"

"You feel up for a trip?" she asked.

"Huh?" he said, confused.

"Degrassi reunion is in a week," she replied, her voice full of excitement, "you want to go?"

"Of course," replied Jimmy. "I'll call the airlines as soon as we hang up."

"Okay," Hazel said, "I'll see you in two days?"

"Yep, can't wait," replied Jimmy.

"I love you," said Hazel.

"Love you too," replied Jimmy. "Bye."

Scene change 

Terri heard her cell playing the tune of D'Avignon, and picked it up. "Bonsoi?" she said into the phone.

"Hey Ter, it's me," her best friend Paige said.

"Salut (hello)," said Terri, "qu'est-ce qui se passe (what's up)?"

"Well, the Degrassi 11 year reunion is in a week," said Paige, "and you can speak English to me."

"Sorry," apologized Terri, "I forget sometimes. 11 year reunion? Cool. Are you going?"

"Only if you are," replied Paige.

"But I'd feel out of place," complained Terri.

"Come on, I'm not going without you, and I really want to go," Paige said.

"Okay," Terri said. She knew Paige would rope her into it somehow anyway, so she might as well just give in now.

"Thank you so much, Ter!" Paige squealed, and hung up.

Terri sighed; she didn't really want to go. She went to go tell Jacques and Christophe, then get the tickets.

Scene change 

Ashley awoke to the sound of her husband, the viscount, coughing next to her. He was really sick. She turned over to stare warily at him. She didn't marry him because he was nobility, she loved him, she really did, but he was very sick.

Ashley sighed and got up to take a shower. Afterwards, she changed into the clothes that had been laid out for her by the maid. She went into the room, to see her husband, and father of her child, coughing worse than before. She called for medical help, and the doctor rushed in.

Ashley sat in her daughter's bedroom, caressing her cheek, waiting to hear from the doctor.

"Ashley Smythe," the doctor called. Ashley walked over to him. "I'm sorry, but the viscount has passed on."

Ashley said nothing, but nodded grimly, and walked back into Grace's bedroom. She would not cry.

Scene change 

Ellie Nash was sitting on her toilet waiting for the results of her pregnancy test. She seriously hoped she wasn't pregnant. She had all the symptoms; missed period, vomiting, eating more than usual.

Why did she have to go to that party? Why did she have to sleep with that- that- person who wasn't her fiancé? What was that annoying buzzing? Oh, right the timer.

Ellie got up from her bed and walked into the bathroom, she picked up the stick. Positive. Damn.

"Honey?" Craig called. "You up?"

Ellie plastered on a fake smile and went into where he was in the living room.

"Guess what," he said.

"I give up," said Ellie, she was really not in the mood for joking around right now.

"Our 11 year high school reunion is in a week!" said Craig, a little disappointed that she didn't guess.

A genuine one replaced Ellie's fake smile.

"I knew you'd be happy," Craig said. "Well, I have to get to work, I'm photographing a wedding today." He kissed her on the cheek, grabbed his equipment, and left.

Ellie sat on her couch, and started flipping through the channels. She actually was excited. Suddenly, a thought came into her head. _He_ might be there, the one with which she'd cheated on Craig. She let out a groan; she couldn't get out of it. At least, not without a ton of questioning, which she did not want.

**Scene change**

"Hey babe," Sean greeted his girlfriend, Nicole.

"Hey," she replied kissing him. "Guess what Heather Sinclair told me," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"You're supposed to guess, silly!" she said.

"Hmmmm…," Sean said, "Mickey Mouse is coming to town?"

Nicole cocked an eyebrow. "You're strange," she said. "Anyway, there's a Degrassi reunion in a week!"

"But you didn't go to Degrassi," he said.

"I know," she replied, "but you did."

Sean sighed, "You know I don't like that place, Nicole."

"Oh, come on," she begged. "You know you want to."

"Actually I don't," he insisted.

"Please, do it for me," she whined, giving him the puppy dog face, that he couldn't resist.

"Oh, all right," Sean sighed.

"Yay!" she squealed with joy. "And for a treat, you get this." Nicole planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

Scene change 

Toby was in his office, sketching the rough draft of his newest idea for a computer. He had been doing this for about an hour and a half, and his hand was getting cramped. He decided he'd break for lunch, and go home.

Toby went through the drive through of a subway getting a six inch hoagie, and a coke. Then he pulled his jeep up to his apartment. He stopped by the mailbox to get the bills, and went inside.

Toby ate his lunch, as he sorted out his mail, making a list of everything he had to pay off. He froze when he found a letter from Degrassi. He slit the seal and took out the letter, reading each word with excitement. He couldn't wait! His 10 year reunion.

He wondered what everyone was doing. He re-read the part that said spouses are encouraged, and figured that girlfriends were too. He reached for his phone and dialed his girlfriend's 7-digit number.

"Heather Sinclair," answered her business like voice.

"Hi hon," said Toby.

"Hey," she said, "what's up?"

"You want to go to my high school reunion?" he asked, cutting to the chase.

"Well, of course," said Heather, "I went to Degrassi too."

Toby smiled to himself, "Aright, well are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"Of course," she replied, smiling also. "Gotta go, love you."

"Love you too."

Scene change 

Spinner was in his office, sorting through everything, when he came across a letter saying Degrassi. He read it and smiled. He really wanted to go to this. Even though he had been expelled once, then brought back in, he still loved that place.

Plus, she might be there. The only one he'd ever loved. The one that got away. Well, more like, the one he pushed away, but still. He loved Paige, he'd always loved Paige, and probably always would. When he found out she was pregnant, he was so hurt.

Flashback

"_What's this?" Spinner asked, holding up a first response pregnancy test._

"_Spin, please," begged Paige._

"_Please what?" replied Spinner. "You cheated on me didn't you?"_

"_No!" she insisted._

"_We haven't even done anything!" he argued._

"_Spinner, I had sex before we got together!" Paige said through tears._

"_Likely story," Spinner muttered. "Get away from me you slut!"_

Spinner frowned, that was the last time he'd seen her. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Come in," he called. As he saw his girlfriend Arabelle, he tried to hide the letter, but she saw it anyway.

"Ooh a reunion," she squealed, "how fun! I'll have to go shopping for the perfect outfit! Bye, honey-bun!"

As soon as the door closed, Spinner let out a frustrated sigh. He really didn't like her. She was nice and all, but just too hyper for his taste, and she wasn't really all that smart either. How was he going to break up with her?

Scene change 

Marco looked over an old picture album. It was of him and Dylan. He looked through the pictures, they just didn't put a spark in him like they used to.

Marco looked out the window at a girl. _Wow she's pretty,_ he thought._ Woah, where did that come from?_

"Am I even gay anymore?" he asked himself. Was it even possible to stop being gay. Well, anything's possible, but he had never heard of anyone just stop being gay all of a sudden.

He flipped through his photo album, and his eyes rested on a picture of Ellie. His heart skipped a beat. She had once been his girlfriend, and he pretty much broke her heart.

He heard she was engaged to Craig. He saw her every now and then. He shook these thoughts out of his head and found the letter.

He didn't know whether he wanted to go or not. There would so many people there that he didn't want to see. For example, he didn't want to see anyone that had called him a faggot or queer (except the people he had forgiven), and he didn't want to see Ellie. Or did he? He was so confused.

A/N Okay, this was a really long chapter, and right now it's 2:18 in the morning, so sorry if it's not very good. Please review. Next chapter is when they all head to Degrassi.


	3. Coming and Going

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Degrassi! Jeex!

Two Weeks Later 

Emma Nelson stepped onto the plane going to her hometown, that she hadn't been to in nearly 12 years. She held her carry-ons in her hands, and kept her eye on Jade and her daughter's friend, Lacie.

"Thanks again for letting me come, Emma" Lacie said.

Emma cracked a grin, "No problem, you're like family to us." She had been her daughter's best friend since they were five, and sometimes came on trips with them. Emma also needed a distraction for her daughter if her father was going to be there.

"Mom, these are our seats," said Jade, breaking Emma out of her thoughts. The girls sat down, buckled their seat belts, and waited for the plane to begin.

Manny, JT, Alanna, and James handed their tickets to the person, so they could board the plane. They were all tired, since it was three in the morning. Alanna yawned as she held Manny's hand, and James was asleep in JT's arms, sucking his thumb and grasping his blanket.

"Oh my gosh!" the ticket person exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" Manny asked stupidly.

"You're Manny Santos-York!" the ticket holder yelled. "And you're JT York!"

Manny and JT nodded absent-mindedly, not noticing how loudly the ticket holder had said his name. They did, however, notice when a large crowd formed around them, asking for their autographs.

James stayed asleep, since he was a very heavy sleeper, and Manny nudged Alanna, cueing her to cry, which was how they usually got out of situations like that. Alanna was so tired that she didn't notice Manny's nudge and just went on staring at the crazy people around her. Manny nudged her a little harder, and she still didn't cry.

Being tired and irritable, and really not wanting to miss her plane Manny screamed, "Everybody get out of the way, and get your autographs some other day!"

"Yeah!" added JT. Most people moved out of their way, but there were still a few people waving autograph books in their faces. They just passed the people by, shoving a particularly rude person out of the way.

Liberty Van-Zandt sat in the comfortable compartment on the train taking her back to her hometown. She hadn't been there in years, too many bad memories. That was where the shooting was, where she was teased and ridiculed many times, and where JT, her second and last boyfriend, broke her heart.

Flashback 

Manny: Hey, Em, can I talk to you for a sec?

Emma: Yeah, what's wrong?

Manny: I might be pregnant.

Emma: Again?

Manny: Not helping, yes again.

Emma: Who?

Manny: Me.

Emma: No, I mean who's the guy?

Manny: Oh, um about that, well, JT.

Emma: You mean you…

Manny: Yes.

Emma: With JT?

Manny: Yes

Emma: Gross!

Manny: Emma!

Emma: Sorry, it's just kind of hard to fathom.

Manny: Well, will you go with me?

Emma: I guess so. Are you going to tell Liberty?

Liberty steps out from behind a wall: She already knows!

End Flashback 

Liberty sighed, the thought of her boyfriend, the man she thought she loved, cheated on her like that. Needless to say, she hated Manny now. Of course she wasn't really pregnant, she couldn't be, the abortion operation messed up her reproducing.

She often wondered what might have happened if she'd never overheard that conversation. She and JT may have been married instead of her and that- that- skank! She may have kept the—no, she wouldn't think about that. Not now, she was putting the past behind her. Nevertheless, she always thought about it.

Paige Michaelchuck was sitting in her first class seat next to her best friend, Terri Latour. The only friend that hadn't disowned her. In front of her sat her daughter, Sophie, and her god son, Christophe.

"Arrete!" Paige heard from the seat in front of her. "Arrete!" _Stop!_

Paige chuckled, Sophie and Christophe bickered like real brothers and sisters. She heard an audible smack, from the front. "Sophie, ne dispute pas!" _No fighting._

"Mais maman, il provoque moi!" Sophie argued. _But mom, he provoked me!_

"Ne dispute pas!" Paige reiterated. _No fighting._ Sophie turned around in a huff.

"Paige, you really should be easier on her," Terri said.

Paige rolled her eyes, Terri often gave her this speech.

"I mean, Christophe really does start it," Terri finished.

"Ter, if I want help on raising _my_ daughter, I'll ask for it," Paige stated. "In the mean time, why don't you keep _your_ son under control, so I don't have to yell at _my_ daughter."

"You never change, Paige," Terri muttered, and closed her eyes to sleep on the rest of the way to Toronto.

"Are we there yet?" Hazel and Jimmy's kids Anthony and Stephanie chorused in the back seat of their Lincoln Navigator.

"No," Hazel and Jimmy said in unison for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"I don't see why we couldn't fly to Toronto," Jimmy complained.

"Because we never take road trips, and I thought a nice car trip would be fun," Hazel answered.

"The kids don't seem to find it very fun," Jimmy countered. "We make enough money for a plane ride."

"Correction," Hazel said, "you make enough money, I am an underpaid kindergarten teacher."

"Hazel don't be that way," Jimmy said.

Hazel stayed silent.

"Hazel, come on," Jimmy nagged.

More silence.

"Are we there yet?"

Ashley sat in silence on her plane to Toronto, with her daughter on her lap. She was in first class, yet she remained unhappy. Some would say it was because her husband died only weeks before, and she gave up her right to be nobility.

It was neither of the aforementioned, actually, it was because she would be seeing Craig. The only man she ever really loved. Sure, she loved her late husband, but not nearly as much as she loved Craig. She pushed these thoughts to the back of her head, not wanting to show her true feelings.

She didn't want to love Craig ever again, but she came into her head almost daily since her husband died. She didn't want to see him at this reunion. In fact, she'd been praying those couple of weeks that he wouldn't show up at the reunion at all.

Now, Ashley did still care about him, she wondered what he was up to, if he was happy. Yeah, she cared about him, but in a brotherly way, or at least, that's what she allowed herself to think.

Grace stirred as she out her in the seat next to her so she could eat.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Craig stared absentmindedly out of the window of his plane. He was thinking about a lot of things. About 9/11, about how much it cost him and Ellie to go to this reunion, about Ashley. No, wait, he wasn't thinking about her, he had a wonderful, beautiful fiancé sitting next to him.

Ellie was also staring absentmindedly into space. She, too, was thinking about someone other than her fiancé. She was thinking about the guy who knocked her up. Why'd she have to go to that damn party anyway? It was just a stupid thing! She'd been drinking, he'd been drinking, it was all an honest mistake.

Well maybe it wasn't as innocent as that, but it wasn't entirely her fault. He'd participated, too. Except he didn't have something to lose, he didn't have a wonderful, handsome, fiancé.

She loved him. Yes, she loved Craig. She did, she was sure of it. Well, maybe not entirely sure. Maybe she still loved the other guy a little bit, but she couldn't have him. She loved Craig.

"This is so exciting!" squealed Nicole.

"You said that already," said Sean, trying to focus more on the road instead of his girlfriend's constant squealing.

"Sorry," she apologized, "it's just I've never been to a high school reunion. I dropped out when I was sixteen, to follow my dream of becoming a model, and my mom dropped out when she was sixteen too, to have me, so I'm very excited."

"It's okay," Sean said, "just please try to keep the squealing down to a minimum.

"Okay," she answered. She could tell her boyfriend was getting annoyed by her, she'd have to do something to show him how great she was.

"I always got the feeling that no one there really knew me," said Heather, regarding the reunion.

"Of course they knew you sweets," answered Toby. "I sometimes got the feeling that Paige was even jealous of you."

"Please, she was _always_ making fun of me," said Heather. "I mean no one knew the real me. They all knew my name, I could hear them talk about me, but it was like I wasn't really there."

"Just come with me," begged Toby.

"Why do you want to go to this thing anyway?" asked Heather.

"I want to see all my own friends," explained Toby. "I also want to show them that I made something of my life, that all my years of being 'a nerd' paid off."

"You were cute," said Heather.

"Then how come you never spoke to me?" asked Toby.

Instead of answering, Heather kissed him, and brought him to the couch

"Hello Gavin, you're early," a familiar voice said.

"Hi Mrs. Kwan," said Spinner.

"The reunion isn't until tomorrow," said Mrs. Kwan.

"I know, but I just wanted to see the halls of Degrassi before it was crowded with people," he explained.

"Not so eager to leave?" she teased.

"No, Mrs. Kwan," said Spinner, "not anymore."

"Call me Belle," said Mrs. Kwan, "it's a nickname, like Spinner."

"Okay, Belle," he said in a somewhat strained voice.

"Okay, Spinner," she said with a slight smile.

Jay Hogart sat in first class with his girlfriend, Ella. He didn't like first class very much, being in luxury made him a bit uneasy for some reason. He'd wanted coach, but Ella convinced him to get first class tickets.

"Why couldn't we fly with JT and Manny?" she complained.

"Because, babe, I didn't want to get up at two in the morning," explained Jay.

"Okay," she said. She reached for something, and something fell out of Jay's bag. Ella opened it and saw a beautiful white gold locket with gold trim around the heart. She let out a small squeal. "Oh, Jay is this for me?"

He was actually planning to give it to his mother. "Well," he began.

"I love it," interrupted Ella, fitting it around her neck, and kissing him.

Jay sighed and just kissed her back.

Marco fiddled with his buckle as he waited for the plane to take off. "Excuse me, ma'am?" he called to a flight attendant.

"Yes sir how may I help you?" she asked nicely. Flight attendants always creeped him out, but this one was pretty.

"Is there any way to make this buckle tighter?" he asked.

"No sir," she replied.

Marco sighed and watched her walk away. Maybe he wasn't gay after all. He didn't know right now, all he knew was that he wanted to see Ellie. She was his best friend in the whole wide world, now engaged to Craig, his other friend. He was trying to be happy for them, he really was, but it was kind of hard.

A/N Okay, I know that this was boring, the next chapter will actually be the reunion. I'm sorry it took so long to post, and please keep reviewing, whether it's flame or praise, I love all my reviewers.


	4. Brief Meetings

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Degrassi.

"Manny! JT!" Emma exclaimed as she passed her two oldest friends in the airport.

"Emma!" Manny squealed and dropped her things to go hug her old best friend.

"Omigosh is this Jade?" she asked, hugging the tall girl with the dirty blonde hair.

"Um, hi," said Jade, a little confused.

"I haven't seen you in over 10 years!" Manny exclaimed.

"This is my friend, Lacie," Jade said.

"Hi," Manny said.

"So are these your kids?" Emma asked.

"Well, yes and no," JT answered.

"What do you mean?" Emma questioned.

"They're adopted," Manny whispered to Emma.

"Oh," Emma nodded.

"I can't believe you came, Em," JT said. "I mean you left after junior year."

"Oh, I graduated early," Emma said.

"Oh."

"I've seen you on TV and stuff," Emma said.

"Yeah, I heard about SITE," Manny said, "I can't believe it went national."

"It was hard at first, but," Emma began to trail off. "Jay."

"What?" Manny asked, her old friend had said this in a sort of a whisper.

"I've got to go, mom's waiting," Emma lied and left.

Manny and JT didn't see Jay, so they just continued walking, eventually getting their things and going to hail a cab. They saw a van one with tinted windows that agreed to take them.

"I have another one, but she won't mind, will you?" the cab driver asked the sleeping woman in very back who answered with a snore.

Manny, JT, and their kids loaded into the cab. They had begun driving and the woman began stirring. JT heard something and looked to the woman in the back who had a very familiar face. JT didn't want to come to terms with who it was until she opened her eyes.

"JT?" Liberty asked, bewildered.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

Paige took a deep breath and knocked on her parents' door. She hadn't even spoken to them in about twelve years. The only reason she came was because Terri had convinced her and come with her.

"Paige?" her mom asked as she opened the door.

Paige nodded and her mom embraced her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, Paige," she cried, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Paige said, tears coming to her eyes as well.

"I don't know what came over me," she sobbed. "I didn't want you to run away, I really didn't. I was so angry with you, and I'm so sorry now."

Paige didn't know what to say she wasn't expecting an apology from her mom. She just patted her back while she cried "I'm sorry's" into her shoulder.

"Please, come in, your father will be so happy," she said.

Paige followed her mother into her old home and went over to her father who was reading the newspaper.

"Dad?" she half whispered.

He looked up from his paper and pursed his lips for a second studying her face. His eyes wandered to Terri and Christophe, then to Sophie who was close to Paige and looked quite a bit like her. "Paige," he said finally, then returned to his paper.

"Isn't it wonderful?" her mom asked. "Paige has come back!"

"Yes, I must be going," her dad replied and left the room.

"How about we stay at my house?" Hazel suggested.

"No," Jimmy said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Your mom hates me," Jimmy explained.

"She does not," Hazel persisted.

"No, we'll go to my house," Jimmy said.

"But your parents are never home," Hazel said.

"So?" Jimmy shrugged.

"I don't want to go there," Hazel pouted.

"You're acting like a child, we're going to my house," Jimmy said, rather condescendingly.

"What's wrong, El, you haven't said a word the whole trip?" Craig asked as they got off the plane.

"Nothing," Ellie lied. She got a familiar feeling in her stomach. "I've gotta go to the bathroom." Ellie left, leaving Craig standing there like an idiot.

"Craig?" said a familiar voice behind him.

He spun around to face his first love. "Ashley?"

She ran over to hug him with Grace in her arms. "Oh, Craig, how are you?" she asked with a slight English accent.

"Fine, how are you?" he replied. "Is this your daughter?"

"Yeah," Ashley said, "but her dad just died."

Craig felt guilty at the bit of joy he felt at that news. "I'm sorry," he lied.

"It's okay," she said.

There was a bit of awkward silence, then Ellie came back from her trip to the bathroom.

"Ashley?" she screamed.

"Ellie!" The two friends hugged.

"So what have you been up to?" she asked.

"I'm engaged," she said.

"To who?" Ashley asked.

"Craig!" Ellie replied.

"Oh," Ashley replied, spirits falling. "That's… great."

"Oh, Jay, I just can't wait to go shopping," Ella sighed. "I've never been to Toronto before.

"How are you going to get the money to do this shopping?" Jay asked, knowing.

"Well, you, silly," she replied.

"Right," Jay said.

"Oh, it's so nice to have," Ella began.

"Emma," Jay whispered to himself.

"What?" Ella asked. She looked in the direction, in which Jay was looking and noticed the tall blonde. "So that's how it is?" she asked, hands on her hips.

Jay watched as Emma turned and noticed him. Her eyes grew wide, then she said something to Manny and left. Jay sighed and turned back to his girlfriend and gave her a kiss.

Marco walked through his old hometown debating on whether or not to go over and say hi to his parents. When his dad found out his secret his family disowned him.

He told him to leave and never come back, but now that there was a chance that he was actually straight, they might take him back.

He kicked a rock and turned toward his house. He had to face his parents sooner or later. He preferred later, but now was the time.

A/N What is this? An update? Gasp! I'm sorry it took so long for this update. Well, the reunion should be coming up in 2 to 3 chapters. Please review if you haven't given up on this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.

A/N I Don't normally do a/n's at the beginning of chapters. Well, let's just say that Emma and Jay dated in the last year that Emma was at Degrassi, okay?

"Emma!" Spike screamed running up and embracing her daughter. "I didn't think you'd come. You know with, well, you know."

Emma nodded and Spike turned to Jade. She was embraced in a hug, also. "I'm so glad you two came. Who is this?"

"This is Lacie, my best friend," Jade replied.

"Hi, I'm glad you came, too," Spike said with a smile. She ushered them in, showing Emma that her old room was the same. Spike was so ridiculously happy, but Emma was fazed, if not quite upset, by the person she saw at the airport. She hadn't talked to him, but Jay was one of the last people she'd wanted to set eyes on.

JT's eyes grew wide, "Liberty?"

The atmosphere suddenly shifted in an unfriendly way. JT, Liberty, and Manny tensed up considerably. Their kids could even feel something.

"Wh- ho- why are you in my cab!" Liberty suddenly demanded, fiercely, making the children jump.

"He said it'd be okay," Manny answered, pointing to the driver.

"You," Liberty's eyes narrowed. "You, you, you life-ruiner! Home-wrecker!" Liberty let out a scream as emotions she'd locked up for years came back to her.

"Liberty-" JT began.

"Don't talk to me either!" Liberty snapped. "You cheated on me, you never even gave me a whole chance! You're almost worse than her! Neither of you deserve to live! Let me out here!"

The cab came to a stop and the driver was thankful to have her leave.

"Mommy," James whimpered, crawling onto his mother's lap.

"She was scary," added Alanna, crawling onto her father's.

"It's okay, she won't hurt you," JT promised, but in the back of his head, he wasn't sure.

Manny, too, got an unsettling feeling in her stomach.

Paige had felt on the verge of tears since her dad had brushed her off earlier. Her mom was more than delighted to see her, she was even in the kitchen at the moment, cooking up every dish Paige had ever liked. However, her dad's reaction made her feel like balling up and crying.

She remembered a time when her dad wanted nothing more than to spend an entire day with Paige. She'd had a "Daddy's Girl" shirt in every size. Her mom said that his heart was broken when he'd told her. Also, that he thought her life was ruined, but hadn't she proved it wasn't? Hadn't she proved that she could raise a child and be successful? Wasn't she in the top twenties of the highest-paid designers in Paris?

Paige missed her dad terribly, even more than her mom. She didn't want him to shun her. She wanted to be loved by him again, but she didn't feel loved at all. She knew she was loved by all sorts of people, in Europe and the Americas, but not having the acceptance of her father –the one person she'd wanted acceptance from most of all—made her feel completely unloved.

Hazel was in the spare bedroom at the Brooks', inspecting herself in the spotless mirror framed in silver. She had a clean, white sundress, black sandals with a small heel, her hair was straight down, and she had on a bit of make-up. She looked like the typical teacher, wife and mother, but she felt like a slave.

Jimmy had much control in the household. He had the say in almost everything. Hazel hated it. She often got the feeling he no longer loved her. Shortly after they married, Jimmy stopped giving her gifts every week, then stopped giving them altogether. The "I love you's" were limited from both of them. Hazel longed for the affection of her husband, but she wasn't sure if that was what she truly wanted after all.

Hazel realized that what was truly right was most likely a divorce, but she didn't want to think about it. Pushing the thought from her mind, Hazel turned from the mirror.

"So, um, you have an English accent now?" Ellie asked, attempting to break the awkward silence that had consumed the threesome.

"I suppose I picked it up," Ashley shrugged. "Then again, living in England for twelve years will do that to you." They all laughed a bit, then the silence returned.

"So," Craig said, "what's England like? It must be pretty special."

"Why do you say that?" Ashley asked.

_Because you left me to stay there, _he wanted to say, but didn't feel like getting into a fight with his ex over something that had happened so long before. "It just seems like it would be."

"Well it is," Ashley replied. Not wanting another awkward silence, Ashley went into a detailed account of her years spent in the country. She told them about seeing all the landmarks, about her decision to stay in the country ("sorry, Craig"). She also told them about crashing a ball once with her friend and meeting her late husband. "It was love at first sight," she sighed. They dated for five years until they finally married. "Mum even flew in for the wedding!" she exclaimed.

Ellie let out a small laugh, "It's so weird to hear you say 'Mum'." The other two laughed for a moment.

"Now that you're not royalty anymore, are you going to stay in England?" Craig asked.

Ashley bit her lip, "I don't think so. My husband left me everything in his will, but I don't want it. I didn't marry him for his nobility and gave up all rights to be nobility. I'm considering coming back to Toronto permanently."

"That's cool," Craig replied.

"Where do you guys live?" she asked.

"Down in South Florida," Ellie replied.

"Woah, you two moved really far away," Ashley said.

"Yeah, we didn't know that we were both going down there, but we found each other a couple of years ago," Ellie told her.

"It's a small world," Ashley said to herself.

After a few more moments of awkward silence, Craig spoke up, "Well, we should be getting a cab, we still haven't got a hotel."

"Jay, you know I can't stay mad at you!" Ella squealed.

"Or else you wouldn't have shopping money," Jay muttered under his breath.

She obviously didn't hear him, "Just don't glaze over every time you see a remotely pretty girl when you have a drop-dead gorgeous one right in front of you."

"Right," Jay said, still thinking about Emma.

"What hotel are we going to?" Ella asked.

"Motel 6," Jay replied as Ella began to laugh uncontrollably. "What?" he asked.

Her eyes got wide, "You're serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious," Jay responded.

"Oh, I get it," Ella said suddenly, "you want to save money for dresses and other important things."

"Yes, that's exactly why we're going to Motel 6," he responded sarcastically. However, Ella paid no heed, of course she'd never understood his sarcasm, which is how they had gotten this far in their relationship.

Marco inhaled deeply and raised his fist to the door and then lowered it, then raised it, then lowered it once more. This went on for about five minutes until he finally gathered enough courage to knock on the door. However, no one answered. Tentatively, he knocked again, and there was still no answer.

He turned away from the door and was going to leave when he got an idea. Marco looked under the mat, which was where his parents used to put there spare key. As it turned out, they still used it as the hiding place for the key. He slid it into the keyhole, and slowly turned it, with his hand on the knob. When he heard the lock release, he turned the doorknob and opened the door to his old residence.

Stepping inside, he looked around. His house looked almost the same way it had looked eleven and a half years ago. Even the pictures of him were still up around his house. To his surprise, his old room was even the same way he had left it. Marco smiled, his parents hadn't disowned him. He looked around his old bedroom and only saw one thing out of place. On the wall opposite of the door, a piece of paper was framed, as if it were a plaque. Marco grimaced as he read it. It said: In loving memory of Marco Del Rossi. Born: 7 January, 1988 Died: April 3, 2006.

Marco sat on his old bed. His parents hadn't pretended that he never existed, they just pretended he was dead. A sudden shiver came over him so Marco went under the covers. He smelled the familiar smell and let out a sigh. Slowly, he fell asleep.

A/N I'm sorry that it takes me so long to update this story. However, if you haven't given up on it, please review. Also, I need to add that I started this fic before the fifth season with different ideas, so it might not exactly follow cannon.


End file.
